The Salvation of David
by Marevanye
Summary: Is David truly doomed to the horrific fate of life as a rat? Can't anything be done?
1. Hatching an Idea

A.N.: This is a very brief story. This is what would have happened to David if my sister Sarah was an Animorph. This fic takes place not long after Rachel's last dealings with Crayak, the Drode, and David.  
  
Rachel had let David live. Despite all that had past between them, she just couldn't kill him. It made her sick just thinking about it. It had been three days since he'd begged her to end his miserable existence. And she's had no peace.  
  
My name is Sarah. I joined the team a little over two months ago. I'm an exchange student from England, staying with Rachel's family. She and the others never meant to involve me, but now I'm a part of the team. We were in a barn at her best friend's farm-Cassie's farm. Suddenly there was this big, bladed monster. Before I know it, I'm an Animorph. Oh fine, there were a few steps in between now and then...me fainting, for example. Um, but I don't really care to go into that again. Ask one of the others.  
  
Anyway, now I'm the seventh Animorph. Correction, I'm the seventh SUCCESSFUL Animorph. That David guy I just mentioned? He was one of us once. According to the others, he betrayed them. He almost killed them. They turned him into a rat, and left him on an island. I didn't even know about that until last night. Rachel, whose room I share, hadn't been able to sleep or eat for the last two days. Last night, she broke down and actually cried. And Rachel does not cry. So finally she told me.  
  
She told me everything. Even what she hadn't told Cassie.  
  
"I'm just so sick of this. I wish none of it had ever happened. I wish I'd never heard the name "David". She muttered as her brief tears retreated once more.  
  
"But the Blue Box-the, um...What did Ax call it? The Escafil Device. Visser Three would've gotten it," I countered.  
  
Rachel hit her pillow in frustration. "I know!" she yelled. "I just mean... ARGH!"  
  
"I get you. Darned if you do, darned if you don't."  
  
She nodded and gave the pillow another smack.  
  
Since then I'd been thinking long and hard. Now me, I'm an optimist by nature. I believe that there has to be a way to heal. Even nature reflects this. If you don't heal, you die. Heal, and the species lives on. Especially in times like this. Healing is not strictly physical. The healing of your mind and soul is your choice.  
  
"Still," I said to myself this morning, "sometimes it must be helped along."  
  
And like a bright new star, I had an idea. It was still early morning. I quietly got out of bed and stripped of my nightshirt revealing my morphing suit. I looked over at Rachel, asleep in the other bed. Finally, she drifted off, I thought. She probably cried herself to sleep, though she'd never admit it if she did.  
  
I opened the window and slowly began to change. Morphing is simply bizarre, really, there's no other word for it. Your body rarely changes the same way twice. This time my feet went first, becoming huge and scaly, and my toes split to form three long ones, while my heel extended backwards to form an opposable toe, and each ended with a cruel, curved talon. Then my eyes grew larger, and were surrounded by huge facial disks that took up the front half of my head. My head shrunk and my lips hardened to a sharp little beak. My knees reversed directions with a stomach-rolling crunch and my bones grew lighter. The transformation ended with my arms lengthening and feathers blanketing my body.  
  
A few seconds later, a Barn owl flew out of Rachel's window. 


	2. Swiss Family Andalite

Ax? Are you awake? I asked as I flew within range of his scoop. It's always a good idea to announce yourself before flying up on an Andalite in the middle of the night; you're less likely to lose your head that way, and I'm not kidding about that. Andalites are an interesting species. They sort of look like furry blue centaurs with a slightly sloping back, and a whip-like, muscular tail that ends in a blade that resembles a scorpion's stinger, only bigger and infinitely more deadly. I've seen Ax with that tail in battle. If you blink you'd miss it.you'd also be wondering what your head was doing rolling away from your body.  
  
Ax is short for Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthil. Yeah. Quite a mouthful, isn't it? Hence the nickname. According to Ax, he's the equivalent of a 23-year old human male. He's the younger brother of Prince Elfangor-Sirinial- Shamtul, the Andalite warrior who first gave the others their power to morph. Later, they found Ax.at the bottom of the ocean. Um, also a story for another time.  
  
Anyway, I had a little technical question for him, and the boy's a genius.  
  
I was pretty sure he'd still be awake. He recently found a television set at the dump, and it's been darn near impossible to pry him away from the thing. Sure enough, through the trees my sharp owl eyes caught the glow of Ax's set. Of course, in owl morph, it was like a spotlight shooting up through the trees-uncomfortably bright for the barn owl. It made her feel grumpy.  
  
Ax? It's Sarah. I'm coming down, so heads up, okay? As I said, it's NEVER a good idea to startle an Andalite. I cannot reiterate that enough.  
  
I glided gently down through the foliage, and there was Ax, staring at the tube. He turned a stalk eye in my direction.  
  
Oh, hello, Sarah. Did you come to watch television with me? He turned back to the set. You are just in time for the 2:00 am encore presentation of "The Swiss Family Robinson" on the Hallmark Channel. It is about a Swiss family with the surname of Robinson, who are shipwrecked and build a large, primitive human dwelling. It is a movie "for the whole family to see together," even though there a certain species of non-human animals that are not indigenous to that area of the planet.  
  
I landed on the seat of a couch the he'd also brought back from the dump and began to demorph.  
  
I know, I've seen it, but it's been a while. I almost added that I hadn't come to watch, that I had to ask him a question. Instead, I said, Where's Tobias?  
  
I believe that Tobias is.grumpy. Approximately 2 hours and 47.3 minutes ago, he decided to fly off, he said to visit Toby and the other free Hork- Bajir. He said that they understand the concept of a "curfew". Ax turned his stalk eyes towards me. What did he mean, a "curfew"?  
  
Since I was in mid-morph, I didn't answer right away. Probably a good thing, as I would have been laughing too hard to answer anyway. Tobias and Ax sometimes reminded me of my brother Travis back home and his flat-mate, who often kept late hours until Travis would stumble into Mum's and my house, grousing about the music being too loud and college classes first thing in the morning.  
  
I finished demorphing and said, "I think that was Tobias' subtle way of telling you that you ought to turn of the tube and go to sleep."  
  
Oh.  
I stayed and watched the movie with Ax, barely noticing it, or the many interjections Ax made to point out the flaws in the movie, such as the simultaneous presence of zebras and tigers being inaccurate due to the fact that that was a Siberian tiger and a Grevy's zebra.  
  
My mind raced.  
  
I'm an Animorph just like the rest. It's not like I don't think I shouldn't have a say in what goes on in this group.in fact, Jake and the others have always encouraged me to speak my mind. But they hadn't even told me about David. Rachel wouldn't have if she could have stopped herself, but it all came spilling out, not 5 hours ago. I think they didn't tell me because they just wanted to forget it ever happened. Or maybe because they were afraid I would think their telling me was a warning not to try and betray them like David did. In any event, they hadn't told me. I felt a bit hurt about it at first, then I thought to myself, "Sarah how would YOU have told them something like this?"  
  
I chewed on my thumbnail. Obviously, this would be a very delicate subject to approach. Who was I to plan something like this?  
  
The movie ended, and from the looks of things, Ax might actually turn off the TV. He doesn't have to know what the question's about, not yet, I thought.  
  
"Answer me this, Ax: If someone's stuck in morph, can another dose of the blue box make them morph-capable again?"  
  
Ax looked at me curiously. I believe so, yes. Unless there are complications. For example-  
  
I yawned pointedly and began to remorph to owl. "Sorry, Ax. I loved to hear you tell me all about it later, but right now I'm about to fwall asreeeee." My mouthparts changed to a hard beak. I meant "fall asleep". Good night, Ax. I took off. A good thing tomorrow is Saturday.  
  
"Hey, Tom, is Jake in? It's Sarah."  
  
"Yeah, hang on. I'll get him." I heard Tom call yell Jake's name. Or Tom's voice, anyway. Tom's a controller. That's super tough on Jake.  
  
Jake picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Jake, it's Sarah."  
  
Jake's voice immediately tensed a little but he covered it quickly.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he said a little too brightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing terribly interesting." I could almost feel him relax. "Cassie just wanted me to remind you that we promised to help her shovel out the barn today at. ah, around 11?"  
  
"Oh, right, I almost forgot. Have you reminded the others yet?"  
  
"No, I was just about to, though."  
  
"Okay, see you there."  
  
That was code. We always have to be careful when we meet. You never know when a phone line might be tapped. I called the others with variations on the same message. I looked at Rachel, who was still fast asleep. After some thought I decided to let her sleep. We may have shared a close, sisterly moment last night, but there was no doubt in my mind she'd hesitate to chew me out but good if I woke her right now. Besides, she obviously needed the sleep.  
  
I left her a note saying I lifted her bike to go visit Cassie and that I'd see her later, then I was off. As I neared Cassie's barn, I saw that the others were just getting there as well. My hands shook a little at the thought of what I was about to suggest. I could just imagine what the first words out of Marco's mouth would be.  
  
5 minutes later: "Are you INSANE?!"  
  
Review. Come on. You know you want to.Please? ^_^ 


	3. Are You INSANE!

A.N.: Okay, first of all, I'm totally evil for not updating in so long. My apologies. Now that I'm out of college for the summer, I should get a better chance to grab the computer more often.  
  
To address Oedipal Kat's response: In my fic, this scenario works. First because, as this site indicates, it's fiction. Second, they never actually asked Ax if it would work for Tobias, so Ax never actually said it COULDN'T work. Third, Tobias's mom acquired Tobias, so I sorta took that and ran with it. Hey, why not? Lastly and most crucially... this fic just won't work otherwise.^_^ That being said, I give you permission to just humor me, and enjoy the rest of my dippy little story, which we will resume..NOW!^_^  
  
We were all gathered, except Rachel, of course, in Cassie's barn, which is also known as the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. Both Cassie's parents are vets. Cassie says she'll be one, too, when she gets older. They treat just about anything you like at that barn. Anything from deer to dodos, as long as it's a wild animal. It's also where we get most of our native morphs from. Right now there were a handful of opossum being treated, as well as a raccoon, two foxes, and a kestrel, all of whom were watching Marco nervously, and for good reason.  
  
"Are you INSANE?!" Marco practically screeched. "Are you completely out of your mind?"  
  
I knew he'd respond that way. From the looks on the faces of the others, they weren't all that thrilled with my idea either. With the possible exception of Cassie, who appeared somewhat interested, Jake, Tobias, and Ax wouldn't even look at me. I tried to remain calm.  
  
"Not so much, Marco. Think about it: Rachel's miserable. She's totally eaten up with guilt. She won't function as well if she's forever stewing over this-"  
  
"Like she EVER WAS functioning? Xena? The Warrior Princess?" Marco interrupted.  
  
"All of us have guilt to deal with, Sarah. It comes with the territory. Rachel's gonna have to deal with this in her own way," Jake said quietly, looking up with that sad, tired expression, one he's worn more often lately.  
  
Cassie looked troubled. Tobias, being Tobias, was expressionless, as usual. He loves Rachel, but he hates David. I couldn't blame him, or any of them, though, could I?  
  
I said nothing. What could I say? Cassie's an idealist. Surely she was at least trying to see how this could work, but how could I possibly convince the others?  
  
Marco, thinking I was properly subdued, continued ranting. "Just WHAT are you ON, anyway? No, I really want to know. Rachel shouldn't have even told you-"  
  
"It's not that we didn't trust you, Sarah, honest. We just wanted to forget it ever happened." Cassie implored quietly. I guess that was one of the guilt Cassie had been 'dealing with'.  
  
I gave her a sad smile and mouthed the words "I know." Marco kept going, pacing the width of the barn.  
  
"- and after all that comes SPILLING OUT of her big, fat mouth, after you learn what that, that-MONSTER-did to us, tried to do to us, you think it will HELP if we give him a SECOND CHANCE?!?"  
  
I crossed my arms. "APPARENTLY, you weren't listening," I said firmly. "I didn't say anything about a second chance. I'm talking about A WAY OUT OF THE HELL YOU HELPED CREATE FOR HIM!"  
  
Marco stopped. Ax and Tobias looked at me curiously. Cassie looked hopeful. Even Jake looked up, surprised at my sudden outburst. Well. THAT got their attention.  
  
I lowered my eyes. "A way out for ALL of you.. not just Rachel," I whispered.  
  
Marco opened his mouth to say something, then shut it.  
  
I took a shaky breath. "Look. I won't pretend to know what that must have been like for all of you. What happened really sucks. But I honestly believe there's a chance this can work. Obviously, it won't relieve you of all guilt or pain. But can you honestly say you'll flat out turn down the chance to get rid of even a little bit of it?  
  
"Just hear me out. That's all I'm asking. Think it through. If you want to reject it after that..fine. It's your call to make. If you say no, I won't bring it up ever again."  
  
Everything got real quiet, except for the usual animal noises in the barn. Jake looked at each of the others in turn. He sighed heavily, then gave me a slow, sad half-smile.  
  
"Let's hear that plan one more time."  
  
A.N.: This isn't a very long chapter, but then, it's not a very long story, either. I foresee probably only one or two chapters to go. Hopefully I'll get my butt in gear for this and my other fic (which is pretty good. Check it out! *shameless promotion*), and the next chapters will come out sooner than later. Ciao for now! *wincing, too corny* Oh, that was just wrong of me. Quick, push the pretty button, that'll make it alllll better. 


	4. A Brief Apology to the Readers

Sorry folks, this isn't a chapter. It's an apology. I haven't updated in forever and that's really lousy of me. I can't update just yet, but I promise that updates are on the way! So please don't kill me.  
  
Marevanye 


	5. Angel of Mercy or Angel of Death?

Hello, all, I've returned at long last, but since I've kept you waiting this long for my update, I'll shut up so you can read. IMPORTANT: Okay, this is the second time that I've had to redo this dumb chapter on ff.net. For some stupid reason, in this chapter, if I use the little "greater than" and "less than" symbols like Ms. Applegate always uses to indicate thought speech, it totally won't show any of that conversation. Therefore, I'll have to use normal quotations. The noodle heads. ADDED AS OF 05-10-04: Okay, this time I got everything in there, I'm sure of it! One more time now!  
  
Angel of Mercy or Angel of Death?  
  
I figured my owl morph would be best for spotting a rat with. My diurnal bird was a merlin, and he would get tired out too quickly, so there I was in a dump at midnight, looking for one lost little, white rat.  
  
"David!" I yelled. And yelled, and yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
I was an idiot. What did I think I was doing? Playing God? Or Elimist? What did you think he'd do, Sarah? I asked myself scornfully. Run right into your open talons? I was just an altruistic moron, thinking I could make something good happen in a situation where the worst had already occurred.   
  
In I had planned to swoop like an angel of mercy, and bring a few shattered lives a glimpse of peace. What if it didn't work? Ax said it might, but he also said there could be complications.  
  
What if David couldn't pull it off? Assuming I ever found him and got him to the location everyone involved had agreed on, what if, after all that, nothing happened. David already wanted to die. I was hoping my plan would change that.  
  
But if we failed...  
  
"Kill me." That's what David had said. Begged. Rachel told me he'd begged her to finish him off. And Rachel, who had dreamed of doing just that, would not, or could not kill him. What if he asked the same of me?  
  
Oh, bloody...he would. If I failed, he would beg of me the same thing. Could I do it, if I had to? To relieve his pain, could the angel of mercy become the angel of death? I didn't have an answer to that question.  
  
What in the world was I doing out here?! I only had ten minutes left in morph, I had to leave. Now! Forget the plan! I'm not God, not an Elimist, and definitely not any sort of angel! I shouldn't have even ever suggested it.  
  
What about David? A voice in my head whispered. What about Rachel? But... what about...oh bugger.  
  
Fine. I'll call ONE more time...make it a good one...then I'm gone, I answered myself grumpily.  
  
I thought as hard and loud as I could, "DAVID!!"  
  
Silence. Well, I did what I said. It wasn't my fault, and maybe...maybe he's already dead by now. I turned in the air, letting my silent owl wings carry me away. I'd tried to do the right thing...tried...so why was I so mad at myself?  
  
"Some angel," I thought bitterly.  
  
I almost didn't hear it. As I flew away, a faint voice called.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
I nearly dropped out of the air, and turn an immediate about-face.   
  
"David!"  
  
There he was, a scruffy little white rat, sniffing around, searchingly. "Go away, Rachel. Unless you're here to kill me, just go away."  
  
I landed softly in front of him. I saw a spasm of panic run through his little rat body at the sight of the barn owl, one of the rat's natural enemies. He got control of his body and held still, anxiously waiting for the end to come.  
  
"At last..."I heard him whimper longingly. It broke my heart.  
  
"David...My name is Sarah."  
  
He stared up at me. "Another newbie, huh? Well, watch your back, new kid. The Animorphs'll turn on you the moment you don't hop to it. What is this, initiation night? Proving yourself by killing me off? Or did the mighty Rachel just send you to finish her dirty work?"  
  
"Actually, I've come to give you another option," I started, demorphing to human. It hadn't felt so irritatingly sanctimonious when I'd practiced the line in my head before. His tail twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Spare me, new kid. After that last 'option' with Crayak, you think I'll listen to a nobody like you? Either end my life now, or stop wasting my time, Little Mission-of-Mercy."  
  
Interesting choice of words, I thought. Ah, irony. I finished demorphing. What could I possibly say to convince this poor, stupid kid, who should never have been mixed up in this huge mess? I ordered myself not to cry.  
  
"I want to give you a shot at a better life, David. The others have agreed to let you use the morphing cube...one more time." His tail stopped twitching. He looked up at me. "David," I whispered, "you can ESCAPE this yet. If you'll trust me. Please."  
  
His voice was hoarse. "Why are you teasing me?"  
  
"You don't have to go. I won't force you."  
  
"Why would you try to help me?"  
  
A tear ran down my cheek. Stupid 'angel', stop crying. "Because I'm so sick of inflicting pain!" I cried. "All I wanted was to do good..." I got under control, sniffling. "Look, I'll just leave you alone. Like I said, I won't force you." I began to remorph to barn owl. I was so stupid to think this would work. I spread my wings.  
  
"Wait...please, don't go!" David scampered up to me. "Take me with you." he whispered, sounding embarrassed and desperate.  
  
I took off, a barn owl a white rat held gently between her talons. 


End file.
